Zero Gravity Zone
Zero Gravity Zone is the twenty-first episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode opens with the Kadic Football (Soccer for the American Viewers) Team practicing for a large upcoming match, Ulrich is playing striker and is easily overwhelming the goalkeeper, Jim congratulates Ulrich and tells him to rest up for the match. Ulrich then meets up with Odd and Jeremie who were watching practice and Odd makes a teasing quote stating that he couldn't wait to see Sissi's cheerleading routine at the match that afternoon. The scene changes to Sissi who is practicing her routine spinning her baton wildly and as she throws it into the air, she cheers and hold out her hand to catch it however she watches in amazement as the baton just continues to rise until its out of sight. At the same time Yumi is walking down the school path when the street lamps suddenly begin to flicker and Yumi is suddenly lifted a few feet off the ground before being dropped back down, she stares at the lamps and when the flicker again she runs. In the courtyard, Sissi is having a fit over her baton which causes Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie to become suspicious. In the lunchroom, Yumi barges in and tells the group that they needed to talk. In Jeremie's room, Aelita confirms their suspicions by telling them she spotted an activated tower in the Mountains, Jeremie then explains that X.A.N.A. is trying to manipulate the magnetic fields around the school using electricity which would cause a break in gravity within a small area. Yumi then states that they had to go to Lyoko before X.A.N.A. did anything extreme however Ulrich states that he is going to the football match, when Jeremie angrily opposes this Ulrich storms out and Yumi and Odd explain to Jeremie that Ulrich's parents are coming to the match and as Ulrich's father was a very stern man and Ulrich's grades were bad, the only way Ulrich could please him was winning at football. Odd, Yumi and Jeremie then head to the factory while Ulrich goes to the changing rooms where he and the rest of the team listen to Jim's pre game speech. The match begins with Milly and Tamiya recording the event for the Kadic News and the teams walking on the pitch for kickoff. At the same time the others arrive at the factory, Jeremie discovers that X.A.N.A. is trying to take over the city's power grid and launches a spy program to track X.A.N.A.'s movements. Ulrich meanwhile manages to score a quick goal. Jeremie virtualizes Odd and Yumi into the mountains and together with Aelita they begin to make their way to the activated tower. Jeremie then discovers what X.A.N.A. is planning, he is trying to converge all of the electricity on the school causing an enormous Zero Gravity Zone and if it hadn't been for Sissi's baton and Yumi flight, they would have all been at the match and X.A.N.A. would have had them all in his trap. Jeremie then immediately tries to contact Ulrich however he cannot pick up because of the game. Jeremie then decides to try and beat X.A.N.A. at his own game by hacking into the network to stop him. As Odd, Yumi and Aelita continue to make their way to the tower, Jeremie manages to develop a program to counter any attacks on the science building. During Halftime, Jeremie manages to contact Ulrich and tells him to check if everyone is out of the school as X.A.N.A. would try to use the power from the science lab generator. Ulrich runs down the stands and see's everyone there except Mrs Hertz, who is in the chemistry lab. Jeremie then begs Ulrich to abandon the game and save her, stating that it could make the difference between life and death. Ulrich manages to leave the game by faking an injury and makes his way to the science building however he doesn't realize that he is being followed by Sissi. On Lyoko, the group have made it to the tower which is being guarded by a squadron of three Hornets. Odd and Yumi manage to destroy two of them but are both knocked down by the third, Jeremie then announces that an huge back up squadron was on the way. Odd and Yumi decide to go for a diversion tactic, Odd fired arrows constantly while Yumi used her Telekinesis on several boulders to form a revolving shield around them. Ulrich meanwhile enters the Science Building and after a few steps, he and Mrs Hertz are flung to the ceiling by X.A.N.A.'s anti gravity force. Ulrich then tries to climb his way through the building to reach Mrs Hertz in the chemistry lab. On Lyoko, thing begin to get worse as more Hornets show up, forcing Yumi to add further boulders to the shield which begins to exhaust her. Ulrich then manages to find the unconscious Mrs Hertz and tells Jeremie to run his program which just manages to take effect as Sissi enters the building. Ulrich tries to carry Mrs Hertz out of the building however as he makes his way down the hall X.A.N.A. gains control again and he is flung onto the side of of a wardrobe. He secures Mrs Hertz on the wardrobe and manages to grab Sissi by the arm (who was about to fly past them), Jeremie then manages to regain control and causes the lights in the science building to shatter to prevent X.A.N.A. controlling that area. On Lyoko, things move from bad to worse as Odd is nearly out of arrows, Yumi can barely hold the boulder shield anymore and more and more hornets continue to appear. Meanwhile Ulrich and Sissi try to carry Mrs Hertz out of the building when Jeremie informs them that X.A.N.A. has taken over 50 power stations and urges them not to leave the building however outside, the stadium lights begin to flicker and all the people on the football pitch and in the stand suddenly begin to fly up into the sky. On Lyoko Yumi has finally exhausted all of her power and collapses and as the Hornets close in, Aelita tries a daredevil tactic and uses her Creativity to make a bridge to the tower. The Hornets then turn and begin to fire at her and Odd and Yumi watch in horror as she continues to take hit after hit. At the school, Ulrich dives out of a window and grabs onto the stadium to stop himself being carried into the sky, he manages to make his way across the stands and grab onto his parents before they flew off. On Lyoko, Aelita continues to take hits from the Hornets when one shot catches her in the back and Odd and Yumi watch as she falls off her makeshift bridge into the void below, followed by the Hornets who continued to shoot at her. Odd and Yumi sit distraught at what had happened when suddenly Aelita appears at their shoulders revealing that she had made a decoy to lure the Hornets away. Aelita then runs into the tower and ascends to the upper platform and enters the Lyoko code just as Ulrich looses grip on his parents. Jeremie quickly launches a time reversion and manages to save everyone who flew from the stadium. The Football match has just started and Odd, Yumi and Jeremie cheer Ulrich on as he plays. Odd then states that he was champion of the world and when Jeremie asks which one, Odd replies "Why both of them, Jeremie, Both of them!" and the episode closes. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Gravité zéro. *In a scene where Ulrich shoots the soccer ball, the goalie shown is the same as when he was practicing, which would be impossible, due to the fact that the opposing team would not allow their opponents to choose one of their own players to be their goalie, unless this goalie is related to or looks incredibly similar to the goalie Ulrich was practicing with. It's also possible that the goalie switched schools or they agreed to help each other as they may have met before the series began. *The opposing team, Lincoln, is a real school in Michigan U.S.A. Lincoln Consolidated Schools. *This episode teaches the team a lesson of sometimes the team has to work without a member or two but in later episodes they seem to have entirely forgotten (Example: CLE ep 10 "The Warrior Awakens", but with Karate team instead of soccer). *First appearence of Ulrich's parents. *The Kadic players wore blue jerseys. *The opposing team, Lincoln, wore red jerseys. They had a player named Matt, whose character design was based on a young version of Jim. * Zero Gravity Zone was published in book form. It was only released in French. External Links Original summary can be found here. Gallery Episode "I do not own, nor do I or intend to profit from this content whatsoever. "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." ca:Zona de gravetat zero es:Zona de gravedad cero fi:Painoton tila fr:Gravité zéro gl:Zona de gravidade cero it:Gravità zero pl:Odcinek 21 "Zero grawitacji" pt:Zona de gravidade zero ro:Zona gravitaţii zero ru:Зона невесомости Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Zero Gravity Zone